The Timestone
by IttyB1tty
Summary: "My old friend, the power should never break you." "Rocks are strong, Midnight. Rocks are strong." "Time passes, Rock. Time passes."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning is boring, but it's an excuse for me to rewrite any parts in the story that I wish had been different, like if Jayfeather had stayed with Halfmoon, or he took Briarlight as a mate, or anything different, like if Dovewing had gone to the Dark Forest instead… I'm just setting it up :P**

Jayfeather was crawling through the dark, feeling utterly lost. His pawsteps echoed like thunder and the air smelled of water and stone. He could only feel the earth pressing in on all sides. He took a deep breath, gulping for precious air. All of his senses were confused and he collided with walls. He broke into a run, tripping over his own paws. If only he could…

See! A golden light shone from in front of him. "My powers…?" No, it wasn't his power. If he could see he was dreaming.

He ran for the light, gasping out as the tunnel constricted him.

"Let me go!" The earth rained onto his pelt and roots far into the ground snagged his fur. He reached for the light and screeched as the ground beneath his paws disappeared. His vision faded again and once again he was blind. In his mind's eye all he could see was the light. And then it went out.

* * *

He lay, winded. As his eyes flickered open, he could still see. Joy flared in his chest until a grotesque face bent over him.

"Rock!" He scrambled to his paws, choking on grit. He was giddy with kit-like excitement, clashing with his grumpy demeanor. "But… my powers…" he studied his paws, trying to make heads or tails of it all. He whirled around and saw he was in the tunnels, on Rock's perch above the cavern of the river.

"Oh, you're not the only one with powers. You forget that, Jay's Wing."

"My name is Jayfeather."

"It wasn't always. And I have a bargain for you."

* * *

 **so sorry the beginning is really short, but if there's any event you'd like me to write about, leave it in the reviews and plz review it keeps me writing**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Jayfeather asked, puzzling once again at Rock's usual odd behavior. Rock sat calmly, bulging eyes trained sightlessly on him.

"Walk with me." He turned, waving his skinny, hairless tail. He plodded into a thin tunnel and Jayfeather followed quickly, not wanting to be lost in the maze. They didn't walk far before Rock turned into a small cave. Suspended in the center, shrouded in the golden light that Jayfeather was looking for was pure white stone.

"This is the Timestone. It allows me to control the flow of time. Anything that's happened. I can go back to that time, do something different, watch it again…" He broke off and a pale face appeared in the shimmering light. Her jaws parted with happiness as she saw a light gray tom pad towards her.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather reached for her but his paws cut through the light. He shut his eyes as though willing her to be there. Suddenly, he could feel harsh winds in his fur.

"Jay's Wing?" He turned to see Half Moon and his heart burst in his chest.

"You can have her now." Rock turned to Jayfeather. "You can have kits. You can lead the Tribe with her. In exchange for one thing."

"Anything…" Jayfeather was frozen in time, but he could still communicate.

"My place." At once, Jayfeather's eyes filled with visions. Him shattering Rock's stick, wailing to the night air, running through the tunnels.

'It will never happen again.' whispered another voice. It was Jayfeather's own. Lionkit and Hollykit were gazing at him excitedly as they hunted foxes, travelling to ShadowClan to save Briarlight from fatal infection, racing to Lionpaw and Breezepaw's rescue, standing defiantly at Dawnpelt's accusation. The flames licked his paws as Squirrelflight's life fell apart before him. He could feel himself firing up at Yellowfang's sharp tongue. He could remember Firestar's death like a bitter taste. He could smell Leafpool's familiar scent as she led him out of the snow. Skywatcher's prophecy echoed through his ears. Memories like minnows. And then Rock telling him how to save the Clans… And suddenly he disappeared and Jayfeather was standing alone, and the Clans shattered.

"I don't…" He shut his eyes against the screams of his Clanmates.

"Others will be more vulnerable!" Rock hissed, the ancient cat snarled frighteningly. Rock held the Timestone between his teeth and began to fade. A disembodied voice resembling Rock's told Jayfeather it was time to go. Jayfeather peeled away until he was as faded as a StarClan cat and he could see the outline of himself.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'll… always remember you." He ran over to Half Moon, gently nuzzling her cheek, caressing her face, drinking in her scent. But she wasn't looking at him.

"Jay's Wing, you're going to leave again, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Jayfeather tried to block out Jay's Wing hollow voice.

"You really believe this whole thing, then?"

"Stop, Rock! Stop this!" It was too cruel, watching this again. He turned to see the glint in Rock's eyes until they were both sucked through the Timestone. "Rock, no. We need you!"

"Some cat will fall and live to regret it."

* * *

 **So this is really boring and stuff, but what I intend to do is have the cats live through the moment first so I can basically rewrite the story and pretend it's canon. Btw, i used to believe Jaymoon was OTP, but now I like Briarfeather too and theyre my two favorite ships so there'll be a lot of those. Any moment u wanna see, plz review to tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3 - If It Wasn't Honeyfern (1)

If It Wasn't Honeyfern…

"Come with me."

Honeyfern didn't know why she felt she could trust this hideous cat but she did. She ran across StarClan's hunting grounds, trying to catch up. Finally, she ran into a hollow and couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey, where did you-" she cut off as the ground disappeared and suddenly she was in the hollow, laying on the Basking Rocks.

"What happened?" She stood up, and was surprised she could feel the sunlight's heat rising from the rocks.

"Honeyfern?" Berrynose rose to his paws, reaching a paw towards her. "Are you okay?" She turned to face him, seeing his eyes full of love and compassion. No, it can't be!

"Berrynose, I-" She was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. "No!" Two perfect slits were suddenly cut into a motionless tortoiseshell. "Poppyfrost!"

"I'm on fire," she screeched. "Honeyfern, help!" From the shadows, a tiny kit peered into the clearing, horror plain on its eyes. Honeyfern shut her eyes. It couldn't happen again…

"Help her! Somebody help her!" Honeyfern wailed, frantically licking Poppyfrost's face. "She's going to have kits, she's going to have a future!"

"There's nothing we can do," murmured a voice beside her. Berrynose. She buried her face in his cream shoulder.

"Please…"

Berrynose tipped his head to rest on hers. He curled his tail over her shoulders. She fell into him, shuddering in grief.

"She'll be watching over you in StarClan." That's where I should be…

"Do you want to change it?" The ugly cat whispered in her ear.

To Be Continued…

 **sorry it's short. Most of the stories will be, but they'll be continued through the chapters and I plan to have a lot of them so hopefully that makes up for it. if you have any ideas, i'd like to write about them. hopefully this gets easier once it gets going  
**


End file.
